


狩猎

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 莱万多夫斯基第一次见到博阿滕就想要征服他。然而意料之外的开始总会带来彻底失控的结局。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次炖肉献给张力max的博惜莱！  
> 苏是他们的ooc是我的  
> 任何阅读不适请点右上角红叉~

0  
罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基第一眼看到那个黑皮肤男人的时候就知道自己这次逃不掉了。

1  
周一到周五，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基是这座城市里普通得不能再普通的一个上班族。每天早上6:30起床后晨练，洗漱完毕搭配好衣服，把衬衫的扣子扣到最上面一颗，然后出门。这时大概是7:50。8:50的时候他会端着杯清咖啡走进办公室，之后一直埋头于成堆的报表。中午12:30，他在楼下的赛百味里买回当日的午餐。周一和周三的晚上五点整，他走出办公室直接回家，而周二和周四他会去超市采购。回家后做些简单的晚饭，看部电影，有时加练数组Tabata。22:00，他关上灯睡觉。

然而随着周五的夜幕降临，周末的他又完全是另外一个人。这改变的过程相当简单。只是解开衬衫的前三颗扣子，莱万多夫斯基就不再是公司里那个“让每个妈妈都想把女儿嫁给他”的模范男人，而是纵横在这座城市每一家夜店的王子。那三颗扣子好像某种封印，在它们的禁锢下有一具让所有人想要亲吻侍奉的肉体和一个能让整个世界为之疯狂的灵魂。饮酒尽兴后他和女人做爱，和男人交欢。他们是他的猎物，他们也乐于被他猎捕。而他，他是掌控一切的神明，也是毁灭一切的恶魔。他带领他们跌入逃不出的情爱深渊，然后在周一早上6:30起床晨练。

这就是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，这个蓝眼睛的波兰男人。他把手按在床头那双蓝眼睛的照片上。这间暗室里，到处都是莱万多夫斯基的身影。晨练的、坐地铁的、喝咖啡的……在黑暗里他盯着满屋子波兰男人的脸露出了一个微笑。

这次你逃不掉了。

2  
周五的晚上依约而来。莱万走进这家夜店时这里一如既往的喧闹。敲到最大声的鼓点，闪到令人眩晕的灯光。人只有在不清醒的时候才能更好地释放，他一直相信这点。

叫了杯马提尼，莱万就这样倚在了吧台边。他的眼光在整个夜店逡巡流转，然而他的眼里又似乎什么也没有。不断有男男女女上前搭讪，都被他无视掉。一杯酒慢慢啜尽，猎人依旧没有出手。

今晚的猎物三个月前就已经选定。那个黑皮肤男人每两周来这间夜店一次，他穿得像个街头少年，却有不同于那些迷茫莽撞的孩子的健壮的肌肉和桀骜不驯的火辣眼神。走路的时候即使埋下头，也能让人感受到他周身强大的气场。第一眼看到他的时候莱万就知道，这个男人已经激起了自己前所未有的征服欲望，那是种他无法逃开的召唤，是血液里叫嚣着的本能。第二次来的时候他的同伴叫他热罗姆，只喝了两三杯的男人一脸醉意地应答。热罗姆，热罗姆，莱万把这个名字念了又念，直到他每天早上独自念着这个名字冲上极顶。三个月过去，大概今晚是举起猎枪的时候了。

22:00，叫热罗姆的男人推开了门。莱万抬手看表，他比平时晚了半小时。莱万打起精神，莫名觉得空气里有些不同寻常的紧张。已经很久没有过让自己如此渴望的猎物了吧。  


出乎莱万意料的是，男人径直向他的方向走来。“深水炸弹，谢谢。给这位先生来杯马提尼。”他扭头看着身旁的莱万，露出个相当得体的微笑，“不知道是不是凑巧猜对了您的口味呢？”  


“您眼力真好。”莱万不动声色地开口，“作为回报，下一杯让我来请您吧。”  


出乎意料的开场常常预示着彻底失控的结局。莱万多夫斯基在酒吧后面的小巷里和热罗姆拥吻的时候这就是他全部的想法。出入夜店多年，莱万的酒量可以说相当不错，但他并没想到之前看起来不胜酒力的热罗姆居然如此深藏不露。证据就是莱万已经脚步踉跄，热罗姆却依然神志清醒口齿清晰。他被热罗姆按在墙上，热罗姆的舌头在他口中攻城掠池，甚至不再给他喘息的机会。酒精的味道溢满两个人的口腔，带出新的热度与欲望。于是莱万不甘示弱地吻了回去。他变换角度，品尝着热罗姆的下唇，带着酒精味道的甘美让他恍惚。交缠的舌头如同被情欲蛊惑的红蛇，吞食着两个人之间残存的空气与理智。莱万的手划过热罗姆健壮的背脊，抚过他线条简洁又优美的腰臀。当他把手伸向男人的下体时，热罗姆的手抓住了他的。黑皮肤男人中断了他们的那个吻。

“夜还很长，罗伯特。”男人微笑着，“不要心急啊。”

3  
热罗姆的住处离这间酒吧很近，莱万没经过什么思考就决定与他一起回去。对于莱万这样的猎人，猎场或许已经并不重要。他还是那个想要征服一切并能够征服一切的他，这就够了。况且他也并不想让猎物介入自己的生活，哪怕只是在自己家里来一发，所以由对方指定地点这种事他也习惯。虽然热罗姆搞出了很多意外，但莱万依旧相信，自己会让这个男人成为自己猎物清单里最值得炫耀的那一个。  


这是栋老旧的公寓楼，房门关上时在他们的背后发出凄惨的悲鸣。只开了一盏小小的台灯，昏暗的灯光勾勒出一个挤满物品却异常整洁的奇怪房间。不过这些都不重要，莱万想。他拉过热罗姆的衣领再次吻了下去。热罗姆以同样的热情回应着。这次两个人的手都没有闲着。被热罗姆触碰的那一刻，莱万感觉全身的血液都向下流去，撑得他要爆炸。他撕扯着热罗姆的腰带，热罗姆收回手脱掉了自己的上衣。  


一具精壮如黑豹的躯体出现在莱万面前。男人的身材相当好，即使在穿衣服时就能感觉到，不过显然还是一丝不挂的裸体更有冲击力。紧实的手臂，分明的腹肌，两条人鱼线延伸到那似乎燃烧起来的秘地。小热罗姆正精神抖擞地站在那里。莱万听到自己情不自禁的吞咽声。他无法控制自己想要将他拆吃入腹的欲望。从前偶然看到那种以食人癖好为卖点的黄油书他还会觉得变态，这一刻他才充分体会到这种因为对于对方肉体的恋慕而产生的非食之不能解决的愿望。

男人发出声轻笑，带着不加掩饰的嘲弄意味。莱万有些恼火，上前一口咬住了男人的喉结。莱万并没有真的用力，与其说是啃咬，还不如说是带着惩戒意味的舔吻。这是过于突然的袭击，莱万温热柔软的舌头在热罗姆的皮肤上打着圈抚弄，被舔过的肌肤在舌头离开后暴露在微冷的空气里产生了相当奇妙的感觉。这不足够。远远不够。情欲的烈火已经把两个人烧得发晕，慢悠悠的调情让热罗姆再也无法忍耐。他一声低吼，撕下莱万凌乱的衬衫和西装裤，然后打开了身后的门。

这是更为漆黑的一个房间。莱万完全没有准备，就被热罗姆拉了进来摔在床上。床板有些硬。莱万挣扎着想要爬起却被热罗姆一把抓住双手手腕，他试图踢向热罗姆，却被男人抢先压上。热罗姆有力的双腿制约了他下半身的行动。他奋力扭动身体转动手臂想要把手腕抽出来，却发现怎么也没法挣脱男人铁铐一般的钳制。本就晕眩的大脑再也无法控制肌肉的力量，这时莱万感受到手上冰冷的触感。金属清脆的“咔哒”一声。热罗姆离开了他的身体。

“操，你他妈的到底要干什么？”莱万怒视着面前的男人。热罗姆扭开灯。“干你啊。”简洁又明了的回答，脸上依旧是得体的微笑，莱万却只想要一拳打在上面，然后再把他按在身下操到他说不出完整的话，操到他射出来，让他知道罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基想要的东西一定都是属于罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的，包括他热罗姆。而现在呢？自己被这个厚颜无耻的全裸混蛋铐在床上，这个混蛋还笑得一脸开心地告诉他自己要操他了。不知道的人看到这个表情大概会以为是个人畜无害的五好青年在相亲现场。

“对了，我们大概还没正式自我介绍吧。我是热罗姆，热罗姆·博阿滕。我想你大概是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。”男人愉快地看着咬牙切齿的莱万，“喜欢我卧室的布置吗？每天晚上看着你睡觉感觉不错，但真人明显更火辣啊。”

满满一屋子自己的照片。天花板，墙壁，书桌，柜门。各种各样的自己做着各种各样的事情。床头的一张是对着落地窗半裸着健身的自己，照片已经有些卷边。想到博阿滕可能对着这张照片做了什么，莱万突然产生了莫名的羞耻感。热罗姆会看着自己上半身完美如希腊雕像的肌肉线条撸动，他的阳物会在手中涨大，爬满可怖的青筋。像他这样的疑似变态跟踪狂大概会想象自己被他这样束缚在床上用破碎的声音求饶，想象自己被他恶意的撩拨玩弄到说不出话。然后他会射出来，在自己满手的白浊里失神或者回味这种快感。

莱万多夫斯基惊恐地发现自己的性器在这样的想象里变得更加兴奋了。

“你这个变态，快他妈放开我！”莱万不甘地扭动着，蜷起一条腿试图掩盖自己兴奋到不能行的事实。

“放开？莱万多夫斯基先生，你的身体告诉我，你似乎很喜欢这样啊。”男人的手抚上莱万的脖颈，带过锁骨，流连在他的左乳，他用修剪整齐的指甲和略带薄茧的指腹在莱万的乳头四周打圈。那是种若即若离的微妙力度，他满意地看到莱万张大的瞳孔，感受他绷紧的肌肉和尽力抑制的难耐喘息，那双被紧咬着防止呻吟声溢出的嘴唇出卖了主人此时的感受，“我知道你会喜欢，我第一眼看到你的时候就知道了。哦看看你的身子，你的小家伙大概已经迫不及待了吧。还有你的颜色，这种粉红色真是太适合你了。”博阿滕的语气依旧不紧不慢。黑色的手指按在莱万泛出粉红色的皮肤上，极有视觉冲击力。

莱万感觉自己像条缺氧的鱼。男人的手法太恶劣。双手被束缚的冲击还没有退散，酒精带来的热度在渐渐消失，触觉被放大到前所未有的地步。他想要博阿滕再碰碰他，多碰碰他，他的阳物硬得要滴水，却缺少最后一个释放的开关。他想要抚摸自己，他需要抚摸自己，但双手已经被那副手铐牢牢地固定在床头。那可是货真价实的金属，绝不是情趣用品店卖的那些一挣就开的破玩意。他夹紧双腿扭动，想要尽量安抚自己的热望，然而这种无望的挣扎只能让情欲更加强烈。他试图平稳呼吸，不想让这个混蛋脸上再露出得逞的欠揍表情，然而却似乎被博阿滕看穿了心思。男人跪在他身旁的床上，弯下腰吻住了他的右耳。灵巧的舌头，温热的吐息，莱万只觉得头皮发麻，这可比某些ASMR视频惹火一万倍。与此同时博阿滕的手离开了莱万的乳头，他不自觉地挺身想要挽留对方的手。那只手一路向下，在莱万引以为豪的腹肌上稍作停留，激起莱万又一阵的颤栗，最后停在莱万的肚脐。永无止境的爱抚与温柔，温柔到莱万简直想要杀了他。这真的太超过了。

“你他妈…要做就赶紧做…别…搞这些有的没的…你…是不是个男人？”终于忍无可忍的莱万骂了出来。他本不想服软，莱万多夫斯基什么时候做过下面那一个？只不过是这种温水煮青蛙的可怕感觉，他再也无法忍受了而已。想看他莱万多夫斯基求饶，热罗姆·博阿滕还要修炼些时日----然而这些都被出口后带着破碎喘息和羞耻呻吟的语句打碎。他的的确确是在求博阿滕上了他，即使用了强硬的措辞，此时听起来也不会比发情的母猫强硬多少。

“遵命，莱万多夫斯基先生。”博阿滕的脸上尽是计划通的得意，被称作“先生”的身下人颤抖了一下。在床上使用尊称大概比辱骂带来的羞耻感更强烈，考虑到莱万现在狼狈的样子。这么想着，博阿滕的性器似乎又硬了几分。

博阿滕坏心地把莱万的内裤扯下一半。皮筋勒住将要弹出的阳物，这种压迫感让莱万几欲窒息。他在博阿滕的床上磨蹭着，两腿无力地蹬动，想要把内裤蹭掉，他的兄弟需要夜晚冰凉的空气和博阿滕干燥火热的大手。而博阿滕却像发现了新玩具的孩童，拉起皮筋又松开，皮筋一次次弹动在那里，并不是很痛，却让莱万最终失去了耐性，如果他一定要我求饶，如果他要一直这么下去，如果他需要----

“求求你…啊…别再玩了…啊…热罗姆…热罗姆…要坏了…给我…给我…”浪潮一般的羞耻感涌来，把莱万淹没在情欲的漩涡里，他已经不知道自己在喊什么，他只知道，如果这样才能结束这场漫无止境的酷刑，那就只能这样做了。

博阿滕终于脱下莱万的内裤。莱万的眼睛已经蓄满生理性的泪水，发红的蓝眼睛让博阿滕觉得之前一切的努力都该死地值得。他一只手撑在床上吻住莱万，另一只手包覆住他的阴茎开始缓慢地撸动。  


没撸几次莱万就在博阿滕的手中释放。喷涌而出的白浊布满了博阿滕的手。他忍得太辛苦，高潮后只能浑身瘫软地喘息，再也无力抗拒此时博阿滕分开他双腿的动作。黏腻的润滑被挤到双腿之间，冰凉的触感让莱万有些不自在。博阿滕的指甲刮擦着穴口的褶皱，冰凉渐渐升温，最后烧成更旺盛的一团火。异物入侵的感觉实在奇怪，即使只是一根手指，在略显干涩的甬道里也显得难以前进。“放松，放松，莱万多夫斯基先生，你表现得很好，不过要再放松一点，我才能让你更爽。”博阿滕漫不经心地拍打着莱万的臀肉，换来波兰男人尽力压抑的轻喘。这个别扭的人啊，刚才就不该心软给他的，博阿滕在心里笑了。

说话间手指已加到三根，推进到更深的内部，未被使用过的后穴紧致得令人发指，在润滑的帮助下博阿滕才得以勉强成功。此刻他的手指正被莱万的肠壁咬紧，他在寻找那可爱的一点，他想看莱万在自己的手指上高潮，他还贪心地想要骄傲的波兰人再求他一次。夜还很长。

终于他在一片柔软里找到了那发硬的腺体。他用指腹在那里四周打圈，就像他爱抚男人的左乳，时不时地再故作无意地轻轻碰触。莱万的反应相当令人满意。波兰人的呼吸变得困难，喉结上下滚动，像极了溺水的可怜人。反复再三，博阿滕抽出了手指。巨大的空虚感向莱万袭来。他的后穴在呼唤着什么，他需要某些东西来把他填满。刚刚再次挺起的阳物想要更多的快感，只有面前的男人，只有博阿滕能带给他的快感。

“想要我继续吗，莱万多夫斯基先生？”博阿滕耳语，低沉的嗓音简直让他变成地狱里恶魔的化身，“说求我。”不容置疑的命令。换了平时没有人敢这样和罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基说话。可他是热罗姆·博阿滕，而今夜，罗伯特是他的猎物。

“求…求你。”莱万的声音几不可闻。这请求让他羞耻，自己这副淫荡的样子更让他鄙夷。他不愿承认，被博阿滕这样对待感觉也不错，甚至有点让他爱上这种感觉，他扭过头闭上眼睛。

像是得到了莱万的允许，博阿滕扯开个安全套然后继续了动作。巨大的性器插入的那一刻莱万惊叫出声。即使扩张已经相当充分，但也真的很痛。博阿滕惊人的尺寸让他感觉自己就要坏掉。尖叫变成抽噎，然后在博阿滕技巧性十足的抽动里渐变成催人情欲的淫靡呻吟。开始时博阿滕动作相当缓慢，等到莱万习惯了异物感，他便加快了抽送的速度。九浅一深，对敏感点出其不意的不时攻击。一手爱抚他的乳尖，另一手在腰肢上肆虐。牙齿则忙着在他雪白的锁骨上留下殷红的印记。莱万扭动身体想要躲避这上下夹击的攻势，却被牢牢固定住不得动弹，挺腰的动作却把自己更加准确地送入对方手中。这混蛋的技术绝不输于自己，也是个老手，莱万腹诽。似乎察觉到莱万的分神，博阿滕加快了对那一点的进攻。快感如暴风骤雨打得莱万晕头转向，脑子一片空白，除了从口中发出支离破碎的呻吟惊叫再也无法思考其他。

莱万的肠壁热得要命，还会随着身体的挣扎不断绞紧热罗姆的性器，简直像是要把他吸进这具欲迎还拒的躯体。热罗姆简直要发狂。他用力地操干着这个男人，看他水蓝色的眼睛变得迷离失焦，看透明的津液不受控制地从他呻吟着的唇角流下，看他雪白健美的身体被情欲染色然后烙上自己的标记。这场景无数次出现在他最疯狂的性幻想里，然而真正在眼前上演时却让他体会到无以复加的极致快感。玩弄着莱万多夫斯基乳头的手一路向下触到男人的阴茎，果不其然收获了男人更大声的呻吟。这声音和抽动时的水声交织，博阿滕觉得要是录下来自己说不定能听着音频高潮。

最后一次进攻，博阿滕觉得自己挺到现在简直是个奇迹。他发誓，没有任何一个男人看到这样的莱万能比他坚持得更久。顶到前列腺的同时他加快了手上的动作，前后的刺激让莱万同时冲上极顶。就着这个姿势博阿滕抱住了他。

4  
“莱万多夫斯基先生，半年前我第一次看到你我就知道自己逃不掉了。那天你在地铁里把咖啡洒在身上，摘下围巾的那一刻我发誓我看见了这个世界上自己最想拥有的东西。那是种逃不开的欲望。

“那天起我开始跟踪你，我的伪装技术一定很好，我知道。所以你从来没有发现过自己有这么可怕的崇拜者吧。

“三个月前我跟着你走进那家酒吧。在你的活动范围里那是你最爱的一家。我两周去一次，不过我知道第一次你就看到我了。

“你看，莱万多夫斯基先生，我是个跟踪狂还是个变态，不过我的心已经被你射中了，猎人。”

5  
周一的6:30，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基在自己家里醒来，准备和身旁的黑皮肤男人在床上愉快地晨练。


End file.
